Why Do I Have To Say Goodbye Again?
by Blazeingheroine
Summary: Janet is starting her new job at Fazbear's. She hopes to have a good first job. However, she is intertwined with the pizzaria 's dark past. Now she has a feeling that this won't be her last goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

The day had been loud and short. What would you expect for the last day of school? Janet jogged towards her bus stop, hoping she wasn't too late. Unlike most of the other students, her parents couldn't pick her up.

"At least the bus will be quiet," she mumbled to herself.

After a twenty-minute bus ride, Janet walked up the steps to the front door. With the knowledge that her brother would be home soon, she left the door unlocked. The newspaper was already turned to the Classifieds section. Janet had been job searching for the last month for a summer job. But since it was going to be her first job, she didn't have any past experience. This made her search a bit difficult. However, three words caught her eye.

"No experience needed," she said as she took a closer look, "Vintage pizzeria given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong?"

"You're thinking of working there!?"

Her younger brother, Mike, was making a disgusted look. He was never a fan of those types pizzerias. Janet wasn't ether. Those animatronics always freaked her out.

"Trust me Mike, your first job won't be your favorite," she said with a weak laugh.

After telling Mike not to burn down the house, Janet hopped on her bike and went strait to the pizzeria. Thankfully, she lived near the strip mall of cheap restaurants, so the ride didn't take long. While parking her bike, she stole a glance at the pizzeria's logo. The faces of the three main animatronics sent shivers done Janet's spine. She unconsciously grabbed her left hip. A family of four walked out of the building, laughing. At the sight of them, Janet shook her head and headed inside. The smell of cheap pizza and sweat filled her nostrils. A group of young children were surrounding the main stage and singing along with the animatronics. Adult sat at table, conversing with other parents. She located a young male that looked a janitor.

"Excuse me, sir?" Janet said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the janitor asked timidly.

"I need to find the manager," she responded quickly.

The young man pointed to a side hallway. She quickly walked towards it, dodging kids who came underfoot. The manager's door was wide open, a trail of smoke spilling from within.

"Eh? What do you want kid?" the manager said once he saw her.

"Sir, I'm here for the job opening in the newspaper," Janet asked.

The man grumbled and moved around his desk space. He pulled out some crumpled papers and shoved them in her face.

"Don't I have to show, I don't know, more paperwork?" she asked timidly.

"Just sign the damn thing," he said gruffly.

Janet quickly signed the papers. She really needed this job. Her boss mumbled about how Jeremy would show her the ropes and to pick up her schedule afterward. She exited the office to find this "Jeremy", who happened to be the janitor she met earlier.

"So, you must be the new security guard," Jeremy said when she found him.

"I guess. He really didn't say anything about that position," she replied.

"I get it. When I applied, he just handed me a mop and told me to clean up the eating area," he said with a chuckle, "Unfortunately, that's the only position left."

He first showed her the place she would be working. It was a small room covered with Fazbear posters. There was a desk covered with paper balls and had a rusty fan. The pizzeria closes at eight. From eight to twelve, Jeremy would clean up the place, the cooks would sort out the food, and the engineer would check on the animatronics. From twelve to six, that was when she would work. She would use a tablet to check the cameras. The technology this place has was pretty advance. She believed her brother would call this "Starwars" technology. The last thing was the uniform. It was a deep purple color.

"Bleh," Janet said with disgust.

"Not a fan of the uniform?" Jeremy asked.

"Purple is not my favorite color," she responded.

He gave a nervous smile and said that her first shift was on Monday. Janet bolted from the building, feeling somewhat happy and nervous. Happy that she was going to make some money and nervous because of the weird vibe the place gave off. Maybe it will go away with time.

The whole family was sitting around the table, celebrating the last day of school. Janet's father had brought home pizza and her mother had made brownies.

"So Janet, a little badger told me you got a job," her father said, referring to her brother.

"Yeah, it's at Fazbear's. I work as the security guard," she said happily.

Her parents went dead silent. Janet and Mike raised an eyebrow at their parent's sudden change in behavior.

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?" her mother asked in a serious voice.

"Of course! It's kind of too late to change my mind," Janet responded.

Silence fell again. Janet's father suggested that the two go and pick a movie. The siblings jumped up and ran to the living run. The parents started a quiet conversation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the mother asked.

"Perhaps. Maybe she has forgotten about it," the father suggested

"I don't think so. Those scars won't let her," the mother said sadly.

"Let's let it play out for a bit," the father said, "After all, he thinks she is dead."

 **Just something I thought of while trying to work on my other FNAF story, which I will probably redo.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1

"Man, you are so lucky!" cried a red haired teen.

"What? Sitting in a chair for six hours strait and watching creepy, robotic animals? Yeah, it's my dream job," Janet replied sarcastically.

Janet and her best friend, Ivy, were sitting in front of a drugstore, drinking soda. They were waiting for Ivy's older brother to pick them up. Typically, Janet would walk home, but Ivy begged her to come to her house for dinner. Ivy thought is was so amazing that Janet landed a job, mostly because Ivy herself was broke.

"Hey, you're getting paid for doing nothing," Ivy replied.

"But I have to wear purple!" Janet moaned.

Ivy rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject to boys. All Janet heard was a bunch of noise. She wasn't the type of girl that ogles boys. A good book was worth more in her eyes.

"Hey Ivy!"

One of Ivy's guy friends ran up to them. Janet immediately turned quiet as a mouse and withdrawal from the group. Thankfully, the conversation didn't last long and the dude left. Janet perked up and smiled. This was what always happened. Janet was always shy and timid around strangers. If they hang around her long enough, she might warm up to them. It took almost a full year for Janet to feel conferrable around Ivy. A loud car horn caught the girl's attention.

"Come on, you two! We're going to pick up some food at Jack in the Box!" Ivy's brother hollered from his car.

The two friends cheered.

Janet was once again standing outside the pizzeria, except she was in her uniform. Inside, everything was neat and tidy, opposite of what is was during the day. The place also had a darker feel. There were only two people left. One of them had thick, purple hair. Who in their right mind would dye their hair purple?

"Janet! Good thing you came early," Jeremy said quickly, "One of the higher ups left a message for you on your office phone."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me," Janet replied softly.

She wanted to get to the safety of her office, but the purple guy knocked into her. After getting back up, she felt him stare at her and did all she could not to look him in the eye.

"Isn't a bit late for you to be up, girly?" the purple guy sneered.

"Umm no?" Janet said nervously.

The man took a good look at her before chuckling, "Thing tend to get interesting at night. That is, if you stick around long enough."

With that, he swaggered out. Janet just stood there, trying to process on what just happened. Jeremy interrupted that process by confirming that Mr. Purple was the man who worked on the animatronics.

"Ummm, before I leave, why are clutching your left side?" he awkwardly asked.

How could she not have noticed that? More importantly, why was she doing it? She told Jeremy it was nothing. He didn't seem to believe it, but he left anyway. Janet sighed and went to get settled in her office. The phone on her desk told her that she had one new message.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path," the man on the phone said.

"Yeah, because this is totally going to be exciting," Janet said sarcastically.

The man went on and on about how the place has changed compared to the old location. How familiar the man sounded distracted Janet. It wasn't bad familiar, like how she felt about the pizzeria, but almost a feeling of relief.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without it's... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office," he continued.

Janet did a spit take. These things wondered around at night? Wasn't that extremely dangerous? What if they thought she was kidnapper or something? How is a music box going to help if it only distracted one of them?

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

She found the head under the desk and tried it on. It was extremely hard to breath with it on and hoped she wouldn't need it. The phone man finally stopped talking and the room went silent. Janet quickly checked the cameras and saw that everyone was in their place. She also checked the music box, just incase it wasn't a bluff. She sat there for an hour and relaxed, occasionally checking on the music box. However, around four am, she heard a noise in one of the vents. She checked the right vent camera and didn't see anything. But when she put down the tablet, she came face to face with a large, blue rabbit. The rabbit was inches from her, leaning on her desk. After some time, he broke into a huge smile.

"Freddy! Chica! I found one!" the rabbit said happily.

A rounded, cheerful bear and a questionable looking chicken entered from the main hallway.

"Nice job, Bonnie!" the bear said, "Now, what are you doing back here, youngster?

When Janet first got the job, she didn't know anything about animatronics except what they looked like. But their names, they sounded so familiar it hurt.

"Awww, look, she's shy," the chicken said, "Maybe you should sing a song, Bonnie."

"Great idea, Chica! Now lets see here," Bonnie said before he started to sing, "Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, Are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, It's great to see new faces around!"

While they sang, Janet's fear was starting to show. Sweat started to stain her clothes and her body started to shake. Slowly, she lifted her arm to point at Chica.

"Y-y-you're m-m-mis-s-sing someth-th-thing," she stammered.

Where Chica's beak and eyes were supposed to be were black holes. It didn't help that there were white dots in her eyes.

"Oh Chica, what are we going to do with you?" Freddy said, shaking his head.

"Freddy! I don't know where my beak is!" Chica cried.

"Don't worry, Chica! If we work together, I'm sure we'll find it!" Bonnie said.

The three left through the main hallway. Janet started to cough and take deep breaths. She was holding her breath the whole entire time. She watched the trio very closely for the next hour. Finally, the bell rang. It was finally six am. Janet bolted from her desk, not caring if the animatronics were in their spots or if anybody saw her. While the animatronics didn't harm her, the very thought that could have set her off the edge.

There was one person who saw her run. Or rather something. A tall, black stich figure stood by a large, wrapped box. He looked into the corner of the room where a mess of an animatronic slept. He would warn her the danger that was coming, but he knew he couldn't reveal himself. It wouldn't be long until they both found out.

 **Everything Phone Guy says belongs to Scott. The song lyrics belong to Mondopony, who is awesome. I am on a roll! The ability not to sleep can help sometimes.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Night 2: Before we begin

"Dude, that is so wrong!" Mike exclaimed.

Janet had just finished explaining to her brother what had happened on her first night. She would've told her parents, but they were gone when she woke up. Would they've believed her anyway?

"Quit the job!" Mike said.

"I'm locked into a contract. I have to do at least one week's worth of work before I can quit," Janet sighed.

Mike kept spitting out ideas, all which sounded ridicules to Janet. They didn't hurt her. The phone call was what really freaked her out. It must have been a prank or something.

"Look, they didn't hurt me. I don't know why you are so worked up," Janet said.

"I know that! But I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen," Mike said in a worried voice.

"You're just imagining things, Mike," she replied.

(11:30pm)

Janet decided to come earlier that night. She was hoping to see Jeremy, so she can ask him about the phone call.

"You must have dashed out last night. I arrived a little after six and there were no traces of you," Jeremy quietly chuckled.

"Erm, yeah I guess," Janet awkwardly responded, "Who was the guy who left a message last night. He said some weird things."

"Him? I think his name was Phil?" he responded with uncertainly.

She sighed and said good night to Jeremy. It was eleven thirty-five when she got settled in her office. A minute later, a horrible noise filled the room. Janet quickly covered her ears and shut her eyes. She wasn't a fan of loud noises, especially screaming. A tap was felt on her shoulder. Cracking on of her eyes open, she saw a white, fox head. Its jaw was filled with razor-sharp teeth.

"Bzzzztttrrettt!" it said.

"Ummmmmmm, h-h-h-i-i-I," Janet squeaked.

It was only a deranged looking fox that was hanging from the ceiling. It only had teeth that looked like they can rip someone's brain out. What could have possibly gone wrong?

"There you are, Foxy! Ha-ha!"

A child-like animatronic came from the left vent. Janet remembered seeing it give out balloons when she first came the pizzeria.

"Ha-ha! You had to tell this girl something?" the boy laughed, "Jack told you to do so? Ha-ha!"

"W-h-ho are you?" Janet asked, freaked out by the animatronic constant laughter.

"Ha-ha! My name is Balloon Boy! You can call me BB! This is Foxy!" he said, gesturing toward the fox, "And you are in grave danger! Ha-ha!"

 **That was Mangle and BB! The next chapter will be longer. That's why I cut it off here. As for Mr. Purple, Purple Guy or whatever Janet refers to him as, I'm not sure if I will give him a legit name. Hmmmmmmm…**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night 2: Truth

"H-h-o-o-w-w-w I'm I in danger?" Janet asked quietly.

"Buuzzzert!" the white fox buzzed.

"Ha-ha! Foxy says that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are out to kill! Ha-ha!" Balloon Boy translated, "Ha-ha! What does "kill" mean? Ha-ha!"

These animatronic were telling her she was endangered, by their friends nether less? Why would they tell her?

"Why would they want to kill me?" she asked, "Why are you telling me this? You are one of them."

"Ha-ha! We have to protect the children! Ha-ha!" BB replied, "Jack was the one who knew about that "kill" word! Ha-ha!"

The laughter started to get annoying. Janet had a terrible feeling that they were telling the truth. She was in serious danger. But if she left, then she would be in trouble with her boss. That wouldn't have been an issue if she had a good excuse. A mangled fox and a boy telling her that the animatronics might kill her probably wouldn't have worked.

"Who is Jack?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Ha-ha! He's a good friend of ours!" BB said, "Ha-ha! He keeps to himself a lot though!"

With that, the two left. Janet was surprised on their sudden departure, but then the clock struck midnight. If what Foxy and BB said was true, the game had begun. She checked the Show Stage first to see that Bonnie wasn't there. She checked the other rooms in a panic and found him in the third party room. He looked up to the camera and all looks of friendliness had disappeared. Janet shuddered and put down the tablet. Just then, the phone started ringing. Janet fell out of her chair, clicking the button the way down.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" the man on the phone said.

"A little late tonight, Phil?" Janet mumbled.

While Phil went on about the old animatronics, Janet kept looking at the Show stage and the third party room. Freddy had left for a bit, but returned to the stage for some strange reason.

"Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever," he continued.

Now she might have to deal with some old, prototype models? The guy seemed to believe that they won't move, but he also gave advice on how to deal with an older version of Foxy. But when he talked of the old characters, Janet felt a type of sadness that she couldn't shake off. It was somewhat worrisome.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest; I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box," he said.

The phone went silent. Janet winded up the music box and saw Foxy hanging from the Prize Room ceiling. She checked the vent cameras and was shocked to see Bonnie.

"How in the world does he fit in there?" she said as she put on the Freddy mask.

She wasn't able to check the cameras because the mask had hindered her vision. The lights started to flicker as Bonnie entered the room. She held her breath as he started to circle her, most likely trying to tell if she was an animatronic or not. After another hard glance, he left through the main hallway. Gasping, she took off the mask. The chair squeaked as Janet lay back, shaking. A thunk in the vents caused her to jolt upright and to check the cameras. Chica was in the left vent, once again with her beak and eyes missing. Janet fumbled with the bear head, barely putting it on in time. Chica poked her head out of the vent, scanning the room. Once she saw Janet, she tilted her head to the side. Chica then scrambled back up the vent. Janet sighed and lifted up the mask, this time leaving it somewhat on. A deep laugh echoed down the hallway. The flashlight revealed that Freddy was at the far end of it. Janet flashed him a few times hoping to confuse him.

"Oh no! The music box!" Janet said to herself.

She quickly found the Prize Corner camera and rewound the box. When she put the tablet down, Freddy was about to enter the room. The lights flickered again and his eyes turned black. His mouth opened as he got closer to Janet, who now had the mask on. The lights turned off, leaving the room pitch black. Just when Janet thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, the lights slowly turned back on. Freddy was nowhere to be found, Janet even checked under the desk. A quick look at the cameras revealed him to be in the Game Area. She also noticed that BB wasn't there. But his laughter echoed throughout the pizzeria. Janet once again sank into her chair. It was about four in the morning and she had the energy to run ten miles. She was shaking so hard that the Freddy mask fell off of her head. She hadn't felt so scared since she was five. Unpleasant memories tried to fill her head, but she pushed them away. It wasn't the time or the place. She brought up the tablet again so she can keep a closer eye on the animatronics. They seemed to be at the other end of the pizzeria, but a problem popped up. The signal in some rooms would go out, leaving the screen full of static. Once it cleared up, it only showed an empty room. She swore she saw a yellow blur in the fourth Party Room before its camera went out.

"Must be Chica messing with me," Janet mumbled.

At that moment, a loud clank and human-like moan was heard from the hallway. Janet, not believing that any of the characters could travel that fast, flashed her flashlight down the hall. What she saw made her heart stop. A tall, purple rabbit stood at the back. It's face and arms had been ripped off, reveling a mess of wires. Parts of its suit had been torn away, reveling metal animatronic parts. Where its eyes were supposed to be there were red lights instead. But Janet could've recognized it anywhere and in almost any condition.

"No. No. NO!" she cried, "This can't be the place! Mom said it had closed down. How could they do this?"

The memories that she had buried years ago had sprung up. The scene started to play in her head. The best day that had turn into the worst. Janet tried to stay focus, but the scene was so vivid that tears started to roll down her face. Her side started to throb in pain, even though it had healed ages ago. As the withered Bonnie drew closer, the screams became louder.

"Mark!" she cried as the old rabbit entered the room.

"SSSKKKRRRREEEEEEE!"

The white Foxy swung from the hallway ceiling and attacked the wrecked bunny. He shuffled back into the hallway and tried to go around the mangled fox, but she took up too much room. After several tries, he gave up and limped away. Foxy then turned her attention the sobbing guard. Janet knew if that Bonnie was here, then the rest of them were, too. Maybe even those suits. At that thought, she sobbed even harder. She felt someone rubbing her shoulder and calmed down enough to hear the six am bell. After making sure Foxy returned to Kid's Cove, she ran as fast as she could home. Once she reached the door of her home, she slide down to the ground and resumed crying. She didn't understand why they kept the suits. The bloodstains hadn't even been scrubbed off. It was like they didn't even care about what had happened ten years ago. She could still hear the man's last words before the horror happened.

" _I'll make sure that no happy endings will find you."_

 **Well, that ends that chapter. Today the trailer for the new FNAF game came out. Now I'm scared of my own house. Oh well. -_-.**

 **I won't be able to update for a bit because of work and limited access to the computer.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

(9:00am)

"Sweetie, are you sure everything is alright?" Janet's mom asked tensely.

Janet looked up and nodded. They were eating breakfast and it was unusually quiet. Mike pushed his food around nervously. He didn't like how his sister was acting. Even with her new job, she shouldn't look that bad! Janet's normally smooth, black hair was extremely frizzy. She was shaky, and her eyes darted around, as if she was looking for danger. Her shift ended at six! She shouldn't even be up!

"Hey Sis," Mike said, trying to get her attention, "The Princess Bride just came out. You want to go and complain on how the book is better?"

"You don't like the book, Mike," Janet responded plainly, "May I be excuse?"

She got up, pushed in her chair and went upstairs. The faint sounds of running water came from the upstairs bathroom. The parents looked at each other and sighed.

(9:30am)

Janet was quickly writing in one of her many notebooks while soaking in a bathtub. She wrote about what had happened the night before, including the warning that BB and New Foxy gave her. As she wrote the final sentence, she felt a weight being taken off her chest. Writing was the only thing that can keep her together. Whether it was about the day's events or a short story, it would get her more stable. She sat the notebook down and sunk into the warm, soapy water. She was thinking one and one thing only. Who was Jack? Was he the rude, purple mechanic? Or perhaps another animatronic? Or was it the Butler? Janet smiled at that part. Then she frowned when she could only think of one way to find out. She sighed and got out of the tub. The suds disappeared when the towel touched her skin, revealing several scars scattered across her body. While most of them were small, two of them stood out to Janet. A long, deep one on her left hip and one below her right eye. Those were the one she made sure were kept hidden, by clothing or makeup. She sighed and started dabbing some cover up on her face.

(11:00am)

After making herself decent, she told her brother that she was going out and dashed out the door. She had no clue what she was getting herself into, but she had to figure out what was going on at the pizzeria. The memory of her friends was at stake. At least, that's what she felt. As she approached the pizzeria, two toddlers ran into her. The parents were about five seconds behind them and panicked when they collided with Janet. The kids were fine, but Janet had large scrap on her knee.

"Hehe, sorry about that. These two have more energy than the both of us combined!" the father said.

"It's okay. I've had worse," Janet replied with an empty laugh.

The father just smiled and guided his kids into the pizzeria. The mother shot her a worried look and followed her husband. Janet sighed and went in. The place was busy as it always was. Toddlers, including the ones she had ran into earlier, were tearing apart new Foxy. Wasn't the staff suppose to do something about it? Didn't they spend a fortune on the animatronics? But then again, Janet saw how some of the staff behaved. She should've focused on finding Jeremy. One would've thought picking out a nineteen year old man in a crowd on kids would've been easy. However, he wasn't in the crowd to begin with, but something caught Janet's eye. It was a tall, gold figure. Unlike the plastic animatronics, it had a cloth costume. As it disappeared down a hallway, Janet bolted after it. She had a bad feeling about the gold animatronic. After running into several people, she reached the spot where it was only to find it was gone. She shook as she tried to figure out if the gold animatronic was a bunny or a bear. Either one would've been bad news.

"Um. Ma' me. This place is off limits to patrons."

Jeremy was standing at the opening of the hallway holding a brown paper bag.

"Oh, its you. Um, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked before noticing Janet's bloody knee, "Ouch! Let me get you something for that."

He reached behind the corner and reveled a first aid kit, joking about having one every five feet. Janet was fidgeting in her spot and looking around.

"Erm, thanks," she said, taking the kit, "Umm, I was kind of wondering if you can tell me more about the place I'm guarding."

"Why don't you ask the manager?" Jeremy asked.

Janet raised her eyebrow in response.

"Hmm, I guess I wouldn't want spend more then a minute with him either," he sighed, "I was going on lunch break anyway."

He told her to follow him outside. As she followed him, she noticed the animatronics on stage were staring at her. It wasn't a friendly stare either. Janet shuddered and exited the building. The two walked across the street and sat down at a picnic table.

"Umm, what is it you want to know?" Jeremy asked.

"The animatronics." Janet responded.

Jeremy started off with everything the Phil had told her over the phone. He also said that the reason they had such an expensive security system is because the pizzeria had some sort of dark past. Janet looked down at that part, but was shocked when Jeremy said that he thinks Phil might have known what had happened.

"He would sometimes hint at it whenever he talks about Indigo," Jeremy said.

"Indigo?" Janet asked, tilting her head.

"He's the guy who works on the animatronics," he replied, "Well, at least three of them."

He explained that for some odd reason, Indigo stays as far away from the Prize Corner animatronic as he can. He wouldn't give any reason why, just an insult if you asked. Jeremy guessed he got tired after putting Foxy back together again and again. Indigo probably doesn't even know that Balloon Boy exists, as he himself would forget about the little animatronic from time to time.

"Well, that's all I know," Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry I don't know anything about the whatever happened in the past."

"No problem. It probably something like what happens at Chuck E Cheese," Janet lied.

"JANET! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

Janet jumped at the sudden noise and tripped. Ivy, who had caused the noise, caught her. Jeremy just sat there trying to figure out what had happened.

"Arg. Ivy, what are you doing here?" Janet asked.

"I was just walking by when I saw you and your boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me, Janet?" Ivy said grinning.

Silence fell between the three, Jeremy's face turned bright red, Janet blushed in embarrassment and slapped her forehead.

"Ivy, you've got to stop assuming just because a guy and a girl are talking that they are together," Janet sighed, "Do I have to take away your romance novels again?"

"NO! MY PRECOUS!" she hissed, "And the fact that the both of you are blushing doesn't help you."

"Ivy…" Janet said in a warning tone.

"Alright! Jeez!" she faked pouted and walked away.

Janet sighed and turned to the red-faced Jeremy.

"Sorry about that. She does that to almost everybody," she said in a nervous tone.

"It's okay. It was just a little…unexpected," Jeremy said before quickly adding, "Oh, it looks like my lunch break is over."

"Well, umm, okay than," she said, a little surprised, "I'll see you later then.

"Yeah. I guess," Jeremy mumbled, " Oh yeah! You left this on your desk."

He handed Janet a folded up piece of paper. She was a little surprised, mostly because she didn't do anything but freak out the night before. Jeremy said farewell and walked back to the pizzeria. Janet continued to study the paper before she opened it. There was only one sentence written in a child-like writing on it.

" _Do you believe in ghosts?"_

 **Sorry about the late chapter. I got caught up in the FNAF 4 hype.**


	6. Chapter 6: Night 3

"I don't know. Maybe your boyfriend is trying to scare you," Ivy suggested.

"For the last time, he is not my boyfriend!" Janet screamed into the phone.

Ivy had called Janet that evening to get all the details on her "boyfriend". Janet would've hung up on her if her parents didn't have company over. Dealing with Ivy sounded better than dealing with strangers.

"Oh come on! You actually make eye contact with him and don't stutter around him!" Ivy laughed, "I'm not sure what's sillier. You not admitting you're in love with him or taking that writing seriously!"

"I do that all with you and I'm not in love with you," Janet's voice dropped to a mumble, "Your logic makes no sense."

"What's up with you?" Ivy asked.

"I've got to go."

Janet quickly hung up. While it was true she had to leave for work, she had other reasons for hanging on her friend. The topic of ghosts or any supernatural being was a sensitive area for her. Her parent's friends were still there, so she snuck out the back door.

(11:55pm)

"Haha! I'm surprise you came back! Haha!"

Toy Foxy shook it's head in agreement. Janet sighed and started to develop a headache. She didn't know what was worse: Ivy's rambles or BB's laughs.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice," she replied.

Now Foxy gave a loud buzz and slithered back to Kid's Cove. BB waved and also headed back to his spot. The bells chimed midnight and danger filled the pizzeria. Janet placed the Freddy head halfway on incase of a killer robot walking in.

" _Hello! See? I told you wouldn't have any problems!"_

She gave the phone a dirty look and wound up the music box. Phil talked way too much about Old Foxy in her opinion.

" _They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove."_

She raised her eyebrow at that statement. Was Phil on coke? He said that the kids took her apart everyday, so it would explain why she looked so weird. To Janet, whatever was left of the animatronic fox resembled a female.

" _Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle"._

Poor Toy Foxy. At least she was saved from whatever was going on with the main crew.

" _Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening till close."_

"Rumor and speculation," Janet said slowly before she shook her head, "No. Don't go there. It's probably like he said-meep!"

She quickly slipped on her mask. The lights flickered as Toy Bonnie sneaked in like a snake. He didn't stay for long and lights returned to normal. Janet lifted up the mask and wound the music box. It seemed like the music was speeding up, causing her to check on it more. Which distracted her from what was going on in her own office. When she turned her attention away from the tablet, she found Old Bonnie standing right in front of her desk. The mask was on in less then a second. The lights flickered as the faceless rabbit stared at her. Just like Toy Bonnie, he disappeared after the lights went out.

"Something makes me think Fazbear Entertainment isn't telling the whole truth," Janet mumbled.

(4am)

Janet sighed and put the sweat filled mask on. The encounters with the animatronics were now less terrifying and now more annoying. She couldn't breath well with the mask on and with the exception of Toy Bonnie, none of the other toys didn't move. Really, it was just her and the old animatronics. Foxy was always at the end of the hallway thank to Janet's flashlight. She got over how Old Bonnie and Chica looked, but she still felt uneasy around them. All that was left was Old Freddy, who she hadn't seen all night.

"All right, Miss Cheerleader, get out," Janet mumbled.

The room went black once again and Chica had left. She lifted the mask and did a quick check on all the cameras. All the animatronics were well away from her office, but something was off about one of the party rooms. One of the decorations was missing. She had saw Chica in that earlier that night, so she assumed she did something with it. What would an animatronic do with a paper plate man?

"Unless," she said slowly, looking around the room.

In the right-handed corner of the office was the missing paper plate man. How in the world did Chica get it the room? She had no hands.

" _Purple…Man…"_

Janet nearly jumped out of her seat. She quickly flashed her light and found Old Freddy standing right in her doorway. A yellow warning symbol appeared on the screen of the tablet.

"Not now!" Janet said.

She already had enough to deal with and did not want to unleash whatever was in the Prize Corner. She wound it up quickly and put it down. Old Freddy's hand was inches from her face. She fumbled with the mask in fright as the lights flickered faster. The room went dark. It seemed to last longer than it had before, but the room brightened up after a bit. Janet thought she was safe and slipped off the mask. Something screeched and hit her head. She fell over and saw stars. The room was also spinning but nothing else was hitting her. But something snapped her out of her dazed state. The six am bell. She shakily got up and walked out of the building. Freddy's words and screech didn't sound like an animatronic. It sounded like a human. A human that Janet once knew.

"Pete can't be here," she mumbled, "He's suppose to be in heaven."

" _Do you believe in ghosts?"_

Janet's eyes widen in realization.


	7. Chapter 7: Stains

"Sweetie, don't you think you should slow down?" Janet's mother said worriedly.

She didn't respond and continued to stuff yogurt in her mouth. The rest of the family shot each over worried looks. When Janet walked downstairs that morning, she looked like she had been crying. She wouldn't say why, but the parents had a nagging suspicion.  
"I'm going to the library," Janet mumbled and pushed in her chair.

She dashed up stairs to get her book bag and left the house. Mike soon left to go play with his friends. The mother sighed and buried her face into her hands.

"She remembers," Janet's mother mumbled, "It took so long for her to get over it before."

"She never did in the first place," Janet's father said, "Forgetting doesn't mean healing."

"We should move. Go back to North Dakota. Actually get her some help," she replied.

"Sara, you know that won't work," he sighed, "She's too much like your mother."

(1:00pm)

It was a sunny afternoon. One those types of afternoon, Janet would sit in the park and read a book. Ivy would do the same, but louder.

"Ghost sightings? Really, Janet?" Ivy asked.

Janet responded by lowering her book, giving her friend a clear look at her face. Her eyes were still puffed up, but were filled with anger and confusing rather than sadness. Her skin was paler than normal.

"Dear lord, Janet, what happened to you?" Ivy asked.

"Nightmares," Janet plainly replied.

Ivy gave her a stare of disbelief and worry. She thought Janet was taking the ghost note thing too far, but something else wasn't right.

"Please leave me alone, Ivy," Janet mumbled.

"Fine. I won't press it," Ivy sighed in defeat, "But something isn't right. I will find out what it is."

She walked off and Janet sighed. No one but her parents knew what happened on her eighth birthday and she would prefer to keep it that way. Mike was only two when it happened, but he knew about her scars. However, there was someone who might have known why Fazbears was so messed up, even before her friends…disappeared. Janet took out a letter from her book bag and opened it.

 _Dear Sara,_

 _Thank-you for your concerns, but I am fine. The house just feels a little lonely, that is all. To be honest, I am more worried about my granddaughter. Please Sara, don't take her there. You cannot trust Fazbears. The people they hire I have seen on the television and not for the good reasons! People have died at the one that was near me! I did not know one of them, but the young man that operated one of the suits lived right next door! Even though they got rid off those suits, it is still not safe! Take Janet and her friends to my place. They can swim in the lake. Just do not take them to Fazbears!_

 _With love, your mother_

Grandma died shortly after Janet's birthday. Her mother wouldn't say why and hid the letters in a chest in the basement. She was lucky to have found it unlocked one day.

"So Fazbear's history darker than I thought," Janet thought out loud, "If any mystery or horror book has taught me anything, it's that the death of the person is the most important clue. But how does it fit into this whole mess?"

"You are right, my dear."

A man was standing behind Janet. He was wearing a suit with a blue bowtie and looked to be in his thirties. The wind blew his short, gold hair around. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes from view.

"Wh-o-o are you?" Janet stuttered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he replied, "I was just surprise someone knew about the deaths, including what happened at that particular pizzeria. That blasted company knows how to clean up the blood."

Janet looked up to the man with confusion. It did seem like no one knew what had happened all those years ago, considering how busy the place was.

"D-d-did you work there?" she asked.

"I suppose you could say that," he replied, "It happened on the same day. An employ and a child died at the same time."

He stopped and looked strait into Janet's eyes before saying, "He was forced to come everyday. I had never seen a child so terrified."

"So there was more before my friends," she muttered.

"You can never truly wash the blood out. You can only hide it," he continued, "However, to certain people, the blood is still fresh and sticking out."

Janet looked up, shocked. If he meant what she thought he meant, then he knew who she was. She got up and slowly backed up.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I need to get these back home," she quickly said as she grabbed her ghost stories and ran home.

(5:00pm)

He missed watching kids play. It had been years since the last time he even talked to a human. That wasn't dead that is. He focused his thoughts on two children. Janet and Sam. Two kids who witnessed similar events. Sam wanted to run away. Janet, while still scared, wanted to figure out why her friends died. The purple man, he hated that man. The only good thing that came from the killer is the awakening of two animatronics.

"I suppose I should head back," the man said, "Jack said Sam will try to meet her tonight."

He removed his glassed. His eyes didn't have any color. They were just black. When he disappeared, he turned into something else. In that form, other than his eyes, he was just gold.

 **Duh duh duuuuuuuhhhhh! I have figured out a way to fit in Fnaf 4!**

 **Please review! It helps!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows

"Please don't go."

The door creaked as Janet froze. Mike was standing at the top of the stairs in his night clothes. The night watcher's clothing made Janet's pale skin glow. Not a healthy glow.

"I can't, Mike,"Janet said softly, "There might be even more a stake now."

"What could be at stake, Janet?" Mike whispered loudly, "Whatever is going on at that pizzeria, it's making you sick. Mom and Dad have been talking."

She stared at her brother with emotionless eyes and closed the door behind her. After a moment, she heared the scrurry of her brothers footsteps, heading towards his room. The next noise she heared was the rush of the wind in her ears.

()

It was almost midnight and Janet's office was suprisenly crowded. Mangle, BB and Jeremy were standing ackwardly in front of Janet's desk. Well, Mangle was hanging from the ceiling.

"Um, Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Janet asked as she rubbed her forhead.

"Well, um, you haven't been looking all too well lately. The boss might notice and, um," he said before mumbling, "Does this happen every night?"

"It's been happening for a couple of nights," Janet sighed.

Jeremy gave a conserened look to her, then another one to the animatronics. Mangle tilted her head to the side and buzzed. BB laughed and shuffled out of the room.

"You should get going,"Janet said quietly, "You already don't get enough sleep with your work schedule."

Jeremy slowly left the office. The main door slammed just as the midnight bells chimed. Janet looked up and saw that Mangle was still hanging from the rafters. She sighed and wound up the music box.

(2am)

Janet rarely checked the cameras. The lights and mask were much more useful. Except for whatever was in the Prize corner. Phil mentioned that it was some sort of puppet and that he didn't like it. He was acting weird that night, saying that the pizzeria might close down. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. Bloody images filled her mind once again. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the noise around her. Something was running in the hallway. She flashed her light down the dark hallway and stopped Foxy in his tracks. He had been trying to jump her all night.

"You always liked Foxy, Ace," Janet mumbled, "Why can't you see me?"

She put down the torch and wound up the music. Foxy had disappeared when she checked the hallway. However, something was off. The light wasn't as bright as usual and there wasn't any noise. Mangle wasn't above her and BB's laughter wasn't heard. Janet quickly swept through all the cameras and found nothing. The animatronics were nowhere to be found. The last place she hadn't looked was the Spare Parts room. The flashlight revealed one animatronic. It resembled Freddy, but had a dark purple color instead of brown.

"Great. Now I have to deal with another one," Janet sighed.

That was when a strong metallic smell hit her. She slammed the tablet down and started coughing. Something crawled up in her throat and she grabbed a tissue. Janet spat up some bile. The smell finally went away and she threw the dirty tissue in the trash. The purple Freddy had disappeared. All noise had returned to the building. Janet sat there, dumbfounded. However, Bonnie creeping in snapped her out of it.

"It's just on thing after another," Janet whispered shakily.

(5am)

Janet was wondering what her boss was thinking when he bought the clock. It only showed hours and didn't include minutes. Only by counting under her breath could she tell that was going to get a visitor ever two to five minutes. The animatronics were moving quicker and talking more. Only bits of their prerecorded lines though. Mangle was in a position to launch at all times. Janet had no clue was she was so protective. Maybe it was in her coding. She was an animatronic for kids. Foxy had move from his position at the end of the hallway. He only did that once before that night. The silence once again fell throughout the pizzeria and Mangle was nowhere to be found. She held her breath as the light brightened up the Spare Parts room. The purple Freddy wasn't in the room, nor were any of the animatronics. Janet put down the tablet when she heard a clank in the room. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. A tall, shadowy rabbit was not what she was expecting. Then again, what could anyone expect in this pizzeria. The rabbit stared at her, smiling with his glow-in-the-dark teeth. It got close to her face and Janet couldn't breath. The colors in her office started to darken, leaving a empty void behind. Soon, all she could see was the pure white eyes and teeth of the rabbit. Then there was nothing.

(?)

When Janet's view brightened, she knew that she wasn't in her office anymore. Or her body for that matter. The body's hand and legs were covered with yellow cloth. In front of her was a gold colored bear she knew all too well. He was singing and there were a group of five children. Four of the five looked to be in their mid-teens and were wearing masks of the animatronics that would soon take over. The fight child was very young and clearly terrified. The teens lifted the child near to the bear's maw. The body Janet was observing from lifted its hand, trying to signal the teens to stop. She couldn't hear anything, just a buzz. The teen with the Foxy mask slipped and accidently stuffed the crying child into the bear's mouth. The kid started to squirm and his tears stained the yellow cloth. At that moment, Janet heard one sound. A loud snap. The bear's jaw had chomped on the poor boy's head. Blood and bits of skull flew everywhere and some landed on the body's hands. Another snap was heard and more blood started to appear everywhere Janet could see. The scene faded into a hospital room. In on bed was a man in his twenties covered with bandages. In one next to him was the young boy, also covered in bandages. He was tossing around in his sleep, silently crying out.

"He's having a nightmare."

The man Janet meet yesterday was standing right next to her. But this time, his eyes were shown to have no color.

"W-w-what's he dreaming about?" Janet asked, fearing the answer.

"It's the sixth night he's been here," the man responded, "He's dreaming about the thing he is about to become and the place he fears the most."

"Y-you meant the pizzeria?" she asked.

He shook his head sadly and replied, "His own home."

The boy's back arced up and fell back down. Both heart rate monitors started to slow down. As doctors and nurses swarmed the beds to try to save them, two figures started to form at the end of the beds. The shadow rabbit stood tall at the end of the young man's bed. When boy's heart finally stopped, the purple Freddy was sitting on the floor. The two made their way over to the blond man and faced Janet.

"You might not recognize us yet, Janet," the blond man said, "However, you will soon."

"He has already hit his target," Purple Freddy said in a young boy's voice, "He will strike again soon."

"They will cover it up," the shadow rabbit said, "They always do."

"You are the only one that has escaped both of them. Please, do it so no one will have to go through the heartbreak our loved ones had to go through," the blond man finished.

All of a sudden, there were more beds in the room. Each one was filled with a child, covered with bloody bandages.

(6am)

Janet woke up on the cold tile floor in a pile of sweat and tears. One of the animatronic must have grabbed her while she was knocked out. Mangle or the morning bell was probably why she was still alive. She buried her head into her knees. Everything that had happened was too much to handle. From her dead friends being turned into killer robots to what had just happened, Janet was on he verge of breaking. But there were a couple of things that kept her going. She did not want to move again for "therapy" means. It didn't work then and wouldn't work now. However, the most important reason was that all the souls in the pizzeria at the moment needed to be saved. At that moment, it seemed like she was the only one that could do it. In the mist of all that pain and sorrow in her eyes, there was a spark of determination.

 **()**

 **Well, that was that chapter. I'm actually thinking of writing a small story about Golden Freddy's back story. Meh, have to finish this one first.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
